


butter me up

by krashlyntome (bestthreemonths)



Series: frictionverse [7]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestthreemonths/pseuds/krashlyntome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mackenzie needs some cheering up, Ashlyn steps in, but she might take things a bit too far for Ali's liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	butter me up

**Author's Note:**

> So anon who asked me if I write drabbles and I said no... surprise? (A surprise to me too, who knew I could write so short?)

Ali has spent the majority of her time as a mother doing everything in her power to prevent her daughters from feeling any kind of hurt. She knew the day would come when no words she could say or kisses she could give would make it better, but she never knew when it would happen, if it would be someone breaking their hearts or the loss of a family member or something else entirely she couldn’t predict.

She had braced herself for the worst when she and Brent told her they’d be going their separate ways, but at only five years old, Mackenzie either hadn’t fully understood or truly hadn’t cared. When it actually does happen, Ali has some time to prepare. It had started a month or so ago when Ashlyn came to bed after giving the twins a bath, a solemn look on her face.

“What?” Ali had asked, peeking over her book.

“How old is Pepper?” she had asked.

“Um, I don’t know,” Ali had replied, counting in her head. “She’s older than Mac, so like 13? I guess. Why?”

“She can’t get up the stairs,” Ashlyn said. “And she hasn’t been seeing or hearing very well. I just… maybe we should take her to the vet.”

Ali had scheduled an appointment for later that week, and the doctor’s diagnosis was definitive and not at all helpful: Pepper was just getting old. Ali had tearfully called Ashlyn, who is the absolute best person to have at your disposal in times of crisis, but she wasn’t crying for herself. She loves the dog, but more than that, she knows how much Mackenzie loves her.

They had decided to tell her together, but not until it was completely necessary, which ended up being a few weeks later.

Now, in the parking lot of the vet’s office, Ali realizes even prior knowledge of something terrible happening couldn’t prepare her for the feeling of holding her little girl (even now that she’s in her preteen years) as she sobs into her chest, inconsolable.

“I know, baby,” Ali whispers in her ear, rubbing her back. “I know.”

Even two weeks later, Mackenzie will sometimes start crying at random times, which sets off the twins, who are too little to understand that the little white ball of fluff that taught them how to play gently isn’t coming home. Ashlyn’s the only one who can usually get through to her, always able to stay calm unlike Ali, who finds herself a sobbing mess every time she tries to comfort her.

With that in mind, Ashlyn plans a day out shopping and getting ice cream and doing whatever Mackenzie’s heart desires, leaving Ali to finish up some work at home while the twins entertain themselves and (hopefully) wear themselves out enough to take a good nap.

Ali texts Ashlyn throughout the day, making a list of things she thinks of to pick up from Whole Foods on the way home, and Ashlyn responds with pictures of Mac having a great time, which eases Ali’s motherly worry.

Until Ashlyn calls her, that is.

“Hello?” Ali chirps. “Did you realize how much more fun you have when I’m there?”

Ashlyn laughs uneasily. “You make everything better, you know that.”

“‘Kay…” Ali says, suddenly skeptical. “What’s going on?”

“Don’t be mad.”

“I’m already mad and I don’t even know what you did,” Ali says.

“Okay, well just remember those beautiful babies you have at home wouldn’t have been possible without me.”

“Yeah, well they’re being kind of annoying today, so you might not want to use them as your main point of defense. What did you do?”

“Mac wanted to go with me to get a tattoo, so I let her get one too.”

“What?” Ali screeches. “You let my 12-year-old get a tattoo?” Even as it comes out of her mouth, she realizes how ridiculous it sounds, and she narrows her eyes. “What is it really?”

“We didn’t get tattoos,” Ashlyn concedes. “But that kind of makes the puppy thing seem better, right?”

“What puppy thing?” Ali can hear Mac and Ashlyn whispering on the other side of the phone. “Let me talk to my daughter.”

“Ouch,” Ashlyn says, and Ali knows even when she’s on the way to the doghouse (so to speak), it still hurts when Ali gets possessive over Mackenzie after all these years of co-parenting.

“I’m sorry,” Ali says, rolling her eyes. She should not be apologizing in this conversation. “Can I talk to her?”

“Hi, Mommy,” Mackenzie says, as sweetly as she can manage. 

“Will you tell me what’s going on?” Ali asks, matching her tone. She can hear more shuffling and whispering on the other end.

“Don’t be mad at Ashlyn.”

“I’ll decide that,” Ali says. “Spill.”

“We went to the grocery store to get all those things—oh, we found that vegan creamer you like for your coffee!—and when we came outside, there were all these puppies outside, it was like an adoption festival! They don’t have homes, Mommy.”

“Mmhmm,” Ali says. “Can you give the phone back to Ashlyn please?”

Mackenzie happily hands the phone over, glad to not be on the receiving end of whatever her mother is about to say.

“Ashlyn,” Ali says slowly. “Is there a dog in your car?”

“He’s really sweet, baby,” Ashlyn says. “You’ll love him, I promise.”

“Jesus Christ,” Ali groans. “And you’re attached, aren’t you?”

“His name is Butter.”

“Breed?”

“Golden,” Ashlyn sighs. “He’s so cute.”

“And he’s going to be enormous!” Ali exclaims. “Pepper was like 15 pounds at most.” She lets out a long sigh. “You know we have a preteen and two hyperactive 2-year-olds at home, right?”

“Yes,” Ashlyn says. “But—”

“And that you’re at work five days a week and I’m going to be the one who ends up having to feed him and potty train him and do pretty much everything?”

“Mackenzie will help,” Ashlyn says. “And so will I.” She lowers her voice. “Sweetheart, she’s smiling. She’s so happy.”

“You can’t just get one dog to replace another!” Ali hisses.

“He’s not going to replace her, honey,” Ashlyn says. “But come on. Please. Let’s give it a chance. The worst thing that happens is we get a new family member who might require a little more attention for a little while and who might have a few accidents.”

“So basically another you.”

“Ha ha,” Ashlyn deadpans, but she knows if Ali’s making jokes, it can’t be that bad. “We’ll be home soon.”

“Bring me a milkshake and you’re off the hook till he pees in the house,” Ali bargains. “But the second that happens, you will feel my wrath, I assure you.”

“I would expect nothing less.”


End file.
